Wicked cast lists (Non-Replicated Productions)
The following are the cast lists for all three non-replica productions of the musical Wicked (in order of opening night debut). All productions listed are non-replicates of the original Broadway staging, but follow similar conventions. For cast lists of all replica productions click here. Universal Studios Japan, Osaka (Closed) *'Opening Night:' July 12, 2006 *'Closing Night:' January 11, 2011 *'Venue:' Emerald Theatre, USJ Final Universal Studios Japan Cast (2011) *Chaoyang Sugimoto / Sakuma Chie / Fuijwara Mayumi as Glinda *Erin Corell / Charity Smith / Maria Tippett as Elphaba *Uryu / Nobuyuki Hayashi as The Wizard *Timmy Brown / Jay Rodriguez / Blair Johnston / Brian Ogibuni as Chistery Original Universal Studios Japan Cast (2006) *Ogasa Maki / Taniani Kyoko / Asuka Takahashi as Glinda *Jillian Giacchi / Jemma Stevenson / Taylor Jordan as Elphaba *Atom Kobayashi / Hiroshi Kanazawa / Yoshihiko Gotou Susumu as The Wizard *Sam J. Cahn / Mark Shunkey / Makoto Taku Yamada as Chistery Universal Studios Japan Cast Replacemant History Note: information is incomplete in certain cases. *'Erin Corell' replaced Jillian Giacchi as Elphaba #1 on February 26, 2007. *'Jillian Green' became Elphaba #4 on February 26, 2007. *'Kachi Hiroko' replaced Ogasa Maki as Glinda #1 on February 26, 2007. *'Uryu' replaced Atom Kobayashi as The Wizard #1 on February 26, 2007. *'Nobuyuki Hayashi' replaced Hiroshi Kanazawa as The Wizard #2 on February 26, 2007. *'Kathy McGuire' replaced Erin Corell as Elphaba #1 on February 27, 2008. *'Charity Smith' replaced Jemma Stevenson as Elphaba #2 on February 27, 2008. *'Antonia Emily Marr '''replaced Taylor Jordan as '''Elphaba #3' on February 27, 2008. *'Jillian Green' left the role of Elphaba #4 on February 27, 2008. *'Sakuma Chie' replaced Taniani Kyoko as Glinda #2 on February 27, 2008. *'Coccoro Tanimura' replaced Asuka Takahashi as Glinda #3 on Februry 27, 2008. *'Yuan Masaru' replaced Yoshihiko Gotou Susumu as The Wizard #3 on February 27, 2008. *'Jessie-lou Yates '''replaced Kathleen Hennesy as Elphaba 2009 *'Erin Corell''' returned as Elphaba #4 on March 8, 2009. *'Fuijwara Mayumi' replaced Coccoro Tanimura as Glinda #3 on March 8, 2009. *'Erin Corell' returned to the role of Elphaba #1 on March 5, 2010. *'Maria Tippett' replaced Antonia Emily Marr as Elphaba #3 on March 5, 2010. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' replaced Kachi Hiroko as Glinda #1 on March 5, 2010. *'Yuan Masaru' left the role of The Wizard #3 on March 5, 2010. Universal Studios Japan Understudy Replacemant History *'Lara Janine' became the second understudy for Elphaba on February 26, 2007. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' replaced Kazumi Shinohara as the understudy for Glinda on February 26, 2007. *'Uryu' left the role of the understudy for The Wizard on February 26, 2007. *'Lara Janine' left the role of the second understudy for Elphaba on August 29, 2007 *'Kathleen Hennessey' replaced Yujinia Purimisu as the first understudy for Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' left the role of the understudy for Glinda on February 27, 2008. *'? '''assumed the role of second understudy for '''Elphaba' on May 12, 2008 - Jan. 24, 2009. *'?' replaced Kathleen Hennessey as the understudy for Elphaba on March 8, 2009. *'Tsuruoka Yukako' assumed the role of understudy for Glinda on March 5, 2010. *'Hasshiman Lee' replaced ? as the understudy for Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Koichiro Murakami' assumed the position of understudy for The Wizard on March 5, 2010. Changes from original staging *The storyline consists only of Act I, which has further been altered and condensed. *The running time is only 30 minutes. *Fiyero, Nessarose, Boq, Doctor Dillamond, and Madame Morrible are not present. *The costumes and settings have changed slightly. *The show is partly in Japanese and partly in English. Helsinki, Finland *'First Preview:' August 24, 2010 *'Opening Night:' August 26, 2010 *'Closing Night:' May 4, 2011 *'Venue:' City Theatre Original Helsinki Cast (2010) Principals (in order of appearance) *Saku Mäkelä as Chistery *Saara Aalto as Dorothy *Anna-Maija Tuokko as Glinda *Maria Ylipää as Elphaba *Mikko Vihma as Witch's Father *Sofia Hilli as Witch's Mother *Katja Sirkiä as Midwife *Vuokko Hovatta as Nessarose *Antti Lang as Boq *Ursula Salo as Madame Morrible *Heikki Sankari as Doctor Dillamond *Tuukka Leppänen as Fiyero *Eero Saarinen as The Wizard Monkeys, Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Saara Aalto, Markku Haussila, Ahto Koskitalo, Sofia Hilli, Jukka Juntti, Emmi Kangas, Kirsi Karlenius, Ilkka Kokkonen, Petrus Kähkönen, Matti Leino, Saku Mäkelä, Heidi Naakka, Unto Nuora, Sami Paasila, Tiina Peltonen, Antti Timonen, Inka Tiitinen, Raili Ruutu, Maria Saivosalmi, Pinja Schönberg, Elina Silander, Katja Sirkiä, Leenamari Unho, Mikko Vihma. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Raili Ruutu. ''For Glinda -'' Emmi Kangas. ''For The Wizard and Doctor Dillamond -'' Mikko Vihma. ''For Madame Morrible -'' Leenamari Unho. ''For Fiyero -'' Antti Timonen. ''For Nessarose -'' Tiina Peltonen. ''For Boq -'' Markku Haussila. ''For Chistery -'' Inka Tiitinen. '''Swings:' Aksinja Lommi, Hanna Mönkäre. Dance Captain: Saara Aalto. Changes from original staging *The storyline has been slightly altered. *Costumes and settings have changed extensively. *Dorothy has a more prominent role and is played by a live actor. Copenhagen, Denmark *'Opening Night:' January 12, 2011 *'Closing Night:' May 8, 2011 *'Venue:' Det Ny Teater Original Copenhagen Cast (2011) Principals (in order of appearance) *Annette Heick as Glinda *Kristian Boland as Witch's Father/Doctor Dillamond *Amy Nordqvist as Witch's Mother *Christina Elisabeth Mørkøre as Midwife *Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg as Elphaba *Anaïs Lueken as Nessarose *Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen as Boq *Marianne Mortensen as Madame Morrible *John Martin Bengtsson as Fiyero *Steen Springborg as The Wizard *Jowl Brekke as Chistery *Mette Ladekarl as Dorothy Monkeys, Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Mark Agerskov, Joel Brekke, Jonas Christensen, Gaute Grimeland, Richard Gräntz, Caroline G. Johansen, Mette Ladekarl, Kasper Le Fevre, Martin Loft, Ditte Meisler, Christina E. Mørkøre, Amy Nordqvist, Mona Britt Nykjær, Richard Olsen, Katarina Sörensen Palm, Camille Rommedahl, Jeff Mikki Schjerlund, Maria Kiens Steenbøls, Kristian Studsgaard, Anne Suppli. Alternates: ''Alternate Glinda'' - Katrine Falkenberg Understudies: ''Understudy for Elphaba'' - Christina Elisabeth Mørkøre, Caroline Glomnes Johansen. For Glinda - Camille Cathrine-Rommedahl. Changes from original staging *Settings and costumes are changed extensively. Category:Wicked